


Polarity

by RoyalHeather



Series: A Magnetic Attraction [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Foot Fetish, Kink Exploration, Nutvember 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalHeather/pseuds/RoyalHeather
Summary: “It’s not that big a deal,” says Jester, running her fingers through his damp hair. “Lots of guys are into way weirder things, trust me.”“Believe me, I know,” says Caleb dryly, surfacing, and rubs his thumb over Jester’s cheek. “I am just not used to talking about it.”“That’s okay,” says Jester. “I can tell you one of mine, if you want.”The flush doesn’t leave Caleb’s face, but a new light glints in his eyes. “Oh?”
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: A Magnetic Attraction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033434
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: After Dark Presents Nutvember 2020





	Polarity

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the events of [A Magnetic Attraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011486/chapters/49970768). If you haven't read it, all you need to know is this is a human, modern day-AU.

Jester kicks her feet in the pool, the pavement warm under the Arizona sun, and watches Caleb float on his back. His eyes are closed, his hair drifting around him, a peaceful expression on his face. “Caleb,” says Jester.

He doesn’t respond, but then again, his ears are underwater. Jester splashes towards him, water landing on his bare stomach. “ _Caleb_.”

“Hm?” He starts upright, blinking at her.

Waving at him, Jester smiles and says, “Hi.”

An answering smile spreads across Caleb’s face, his eyes bluer than the pool water. “Hi.” He swims over and folds his arms on the edge of the pool next to Jester, and she bends down to kiss him. He tastes mostly like chlorine.

Despite it being the middle of a summer afternoon, they’re the only two people at this little motel pool. They should reach LA in another day or two, and while Jester’s looking forward to coming home, there’s been a dreaminess to this road trip she wishes could last forever. Something about the impermanence of spending all day on the road going from state to state, eating in new restaurants, staying in hotels, being neither here nor there.

Leaning up on his elbows, Caleb kisses Jester again, water dripping off of his body and onto hers. Pushing her red cat eye sunglasses up on her head, Jester kisses him back, pressing her fingers up against the underside of his jaw. When Caleb pulls back, his lips are smudged red from her lipstick, and Jester giggles. “Something funny?” murmurs Caleb.

“No,” says Jester, and gives him another smooch.

“Mm,” says Caleb. His fingers trace circles over Jester’s thigh, and the more Jester kisses him, the more her insides coil up with wanting. She rests her thumb on Caleb’s throat, feeling his pulse under his skin and scratchy stubble. Under the water, she slides her toes over Caleb’s abdomen, feeling the bumps of his ribs, and then down his stomach.

Caleb inhales sharply, draws back a little. “Hm?” says Jester.

“Nothing,” says Caleb, but his ears are red. He smiles up at Jester, toying with the edge of her red-and-white polka dot bikini. When wet, his hair is long enough to reach his shoulders, mahogany against the sparkling turquoise water of the pool. His fingers slip over her thigh again, this time brushing towards the skin on the inner side…

Jester gasps, scandalized, even though she knows there’s no one around. “ _Caleb_ ,” she says, and he grins and hauls himself up further to plant his forearms on either side of her hips. Caleb plants a kiss on her stomach, and she giggles. Her legs slip open, knees pressing to the sides of Caleb’s torso.

“Ah, Jester,” says Caleb, gazing fondly up at her with his chin propped on his hand. “How did I get so lucky with you?”

“You got stuck teaching freshman physics and I had to take it a second time because I failed the first,” Jester reminds him, tapping Caleb on his freckled nose. “And then you quit your job to move back home with me.”

“I believe there were some escalating incidents between the two, but yes,” says Caleb. His hand travels along her thigh, slips under her knee, cups her calf.

Jester rubs her foot along Caleb’s hip, and he jumps again, lips slightly parted. “Why do you do that?” she asks.

“Do what?”

She pushes her toes into his hip again and Caleb shivers. “That.”

“That, well, ah…” Caleb’s ears grow redder. “It’s nothing.”

Sensing a secret to be uncovered, Jester pouts. “Why won’t you tell me?”

“Jester, Liebchen, there is nothing not to tell.”

“ _Caleb._ ”

“ _Jester_ ,” he mocks, and grabs Jester around the hips and pulls her into the pool.

After a lot of shrieking and splashing and giggling and Caleb diving down to retrieve Jester’s sunglasses, they settle with Jester’s arms around Caleb’s neck, drifting in the water together. His hands slide over her bare waist, and Jester smiles into Caleb’s gentle kiss. The press of his lips against hers pools desire in her stomach, and Jester pulls herself in closer, water lapping against her body as she kisses Caleb.

Caleb hums, pressing his fingers into her hips, and Jester can feel his slowly-hardening cock through his swim trunks. She wraps her legs around his waist, kissing him slow and sweet as molasses. Just as she’s starting to fantasize about Caleb slipping his fingers under her bathing suit and getting her off right here in the pool, Caleb murmurs in her ear, “Would you like to go up to our room?”

That works too. “All right,” says Jester, and kisses him again.

They steal kisses in between getting out of the pool and drying off, Caleb wrapping a towel around his waist. Jester towels herself off slowly, taking her time bending over and drying her legs, and glances up at Caleb under her lashes. He smiles, lips curling with a hunger that sends a happy little shiver to Jester’s stomach.

“Come on,” murmurs Caleb in Jester’s ear as they leave the pool, his hand sliding back around her waist. “You are entirely too tempting.” Jester pinches his butt and Caleb jumps before smirking and planting a kiss on her head.

The second the door of their room closes behind them, Caleb seizes Jester’s face in his hands and kisses her, his lips warm and his stubble scratchy. “Mmf,” says Jester and wraps her arms around his neck, the two of them shedding damp towels as they fall onto the bed. Caleb’s thigh presses between her legs, his stomach flat against hers, and he tangles his hands in her hair as his lips move with hers.

Jester draws one leg up and Caleb grabs her thigh to hike her leg higher up his hip. His fingers dig in, sending little sparks through Jester, and she gasps. Pulling Caleb closer to her, she kisses along his throat, up his jaw, and to his ear, where she whispers, “So what were you not wanting to say to me in the pool?”

Caleb stills as his ears go bright red, and Jester leans back against the pillows with a satisfied smirk. Then he groans, dropping his head to her chest. “Jester…”

“What?” she says. “Is it embarrassing?”

“A little, ja,” he mutters, scratching at his neck and looking away.

Jester kneads her toes on Caleb’s thigh and he groans again, hair falling in his eyes. She’s not an idiot, she knows what’s happening. Her mom was a porn star. But she wants to hear Caleb say it himself.

After about thirty seconds of him wrestling with himself, though, Jester takes pity on him. “Do you have a foot fetish?” she says.

Caleb turns bright red and hides his face in the pillow next to Jester. “It’s not that big a deal,” says Jester, running her fingers through his damp hair. “Lots of guys are into way weirder things, _trust_ me.”

“Believe me, I know,” says Caleb dryly, surfacing, and rubs his thumb over Jester’s cheek. “I am just not used to talking about it.”

“That’s okay,” says Jester. “I can tell you one of mine, if you want.”

The flush doesn’t leave Caleb’s face, but a new light glints in his eyes. “Oh?”

Now it’s Jester’s turn to be self-conscious, and she shrinks down into the bedding a little. “Yes, but I can’t tell you just yet,” she hedges. “It’s not time.”

Caleb raises an eyebrow. “And when will it be?”

Jester’s mom has this way of talking to men where she commands them in a voice so sweet they think it’s their own idea. “When you earn it,” says Jester, trying to duplicate that tone.

And maybe it works, because Caleb looks at her with new need, his eyes and mouth softening. Leaning in, he breathes, “What do I need to do, Miss Lavorre?”

A full-body shiver runs through Jester, and she traces one finger down the ridge of Caleb’s nose. “Get on your knees,” she whispers.

Caleb immediately draws back, sliding off the bed to kneel on the floor, and the heady rush of power at being obeyed makes Jester catch her breath. She sits up slowly, legs dangling over the edge of the bed, and rests her right foot on Caleb’s left thigh. He glances up at her with sharp blue eyes but doesn’t make a move. “You can touch it,” says Jester, a little thrilled at herself for giving commands.

Delicately, Caleb’s fingers walk along the side of her foot, slipping under her arch to brush a ticklish spot, and Jester involuntarily squeaks and twitches. “Don’t do that.”

“Sorry,” says Caleb, with a smile curling his lips and a spark of mischief in his eyes. His fingers trace up over her foot, circling around her ankle, and he leans in to kiss the inside of her knee, his eyes piercing hers.

 _This is really hot_ , thinks Jester, her damp bathing suit growing even damper between her legs, Caleb’s lips warm on her skin. She slides her toes up Caleb’s thigh and to his crotch, and he closes his eyes with a little shudder. _Okay, that’s_ really _hot._

She gently kneads at his crotch, his dick growing harder under her touch, and Caleb groans quietly and drops his forehead to her knee. “I wonder if I could get you to come just like this,” wonders Jester, and Caleb’s eyes flash up to hers, startlingly vulnerable. “ _Oh_ ,” says Jester, feeling a little fluttery. “I could, couldn’t I?” She presses down a little harder and a whine slips out of Caleb’s lips, his cheek pressed against her leg and his gaze fixed needily on her.

One of his hands twitches towards his crotch. “Hands behind your back,” orders Jester before she loses the nerve, and Caleb whines again but obeys. Jester slowly rubs her foot over his cock, back and forth, until Caleb’s breath starts to get heavier, his cheeks flushed and his lips parted. Her own nether regions grow hot and tight, and she squirms, biting her lip.

“Jester…” pleads Caleb, and Jester swallows hard.

Taking a deep breath, Jester says, “Come up here,” and Caleb scrambles up to messily kiss her, his breathing rough, his hands still clasped behind his back as Jester takes his face in her hands and slips her tongue against his. “Undress me,” whispers Jester.

“Yes, miss,” says Caleb throatily, and Jester full-body shivers. His hands find the clasp of her swimsuit top and unhooks it, slipping the damp fabric off. Jester feels as soft and new as an emerging butterfly, her nipples tightening as the air cools on her skin. Caleb kisses down her throat to her collarbone, then between her breasts and down to the little pillow of her stomach, before hooking his thumbs in her swimsuit bottom and pulls it down. Jester draws one leg free, toe pointed as she hooks her leg over Caleb’s shoulder, and then his mouth is between her legs and his lips and tongue are hot on her inner folds.

“Ahh,” says Jester shakily, bracing herself on her hands. Caleb grabs her hips, his tongue working rhythmically, and sparks shimmer over Jester’s skin again. Each touch of Caleb’s makes her breath draw tighter and tighter, high-pitched gasps scraping out her throat, and Jester shivers and trembles until a gentle orgasm breaks over her. She whines and drops her head back, liquid trickling between her thighs.

Caleb’s lips press to her inner thigh, stubble brushing the sensitive skin. “So,” he says.

The smug note to his voice snaps Jester’s eyes open, and he smiles up at her, still obviously tenting his swim trunks. A little squirm of delight goes down Jester’s back, and she knows what’s coming. “So?”

Caleb smirks. “My turn,” and he surges up to kiss Jester so forcefully he pushes her back onto the mattress. Giggling, Jester kisses him back; the orgasm took a little of the edge off but she’s still down for round two. His hands roam over her body, hips to ribs to breasts, and Jester tilts her head back as Caleb mouths at her neck, one hand tweaking at her nipple. “Now what would you like to tell me?” he says, and the hint of a growl in his voice turns Jester’s joints to jelly.

“I…” says Jester, and closes her eyes, blushing furiously. After everything she just said to Caleb, this shouldn’t be a big deal, but somehow she can barely get the words out. “I have a kink too.”

“Just one?” Caleb nips at her ear.

“Well…” _That’s_ a conversation for another time. “One for now.”

“And what would that be, Liebchen?” Caleb kisses slow and deliberate down her neck, rubbing her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and Jester squirms. Moving is easier than talking, so she takes Caleb’s wrist and moves his hand to her butt, flattening his palm against her skin. “Ahhh,” says Caleb knowingly, and gives her a light little smack. “Like that?”

Jester flushes deeper, nodding. “At least, I think so,” she confesses. “I haven’t, um, done it in person. But I think I would like it.”

Caleb’s gaze travels over her face intently. “And is it just being spanked, or do you like the punishment aspect as well?”

Wrinkling her nose up, Jester says, “I’m not sure?”

“All right.” Caleb smacks her thigh again, a little harder, and Jester shivers. “We can find out,” he promises, and that’s really hot too. And before Jester knows it he’s moved off of her and rolled her onto her stomach.

Jester shivers again in anticipation, hearing rustling and the soft sound of fabric hitting the floor. Then Caleb’s touch is on her skin, ghosting over her thighs and butt. She feels oddly exposed and vulnerable like this, her vision limited to the beige-and-blue bedspread while Caleb sees the whole naked length of her. He touches her again, this time on the small of her back, and Jester jumps a little at the unexpected sensation. Light as a feather, Caleb draws his fingers up her spine, lifts them away, then touches her hip. Then her thigh again. Then her ribs. Jester’s breath catches as she realizes what he’s doing, and she can’t help arching her hips a little, waiting for the smack that doesn’t come…

Caleb snorts a little, his fingers dipping onto her inner thigh. “Impatient?”

“I’m not very good at being patient,” says Jester. They both know this.

His fingers spiral over her tender skin, nearly touching her labia. “I am.”

They both know this too, just the fact that he’s content to sit here and barely touch Jester when he was begging for more ten minutes ago proves it, and Jester can’t help the whine that builds in her throat at the thought of Caleb taking his time, drawing this out, never quite touching her the way he wants…

Suddenly, his weight presses into her back, and his breath is warm on her ear. “But I’m not _that_ patient,” murmurs Caleb, and sits back, and the flat of his palm lands sharply on her ass.

Jester gasps, skin tingling all over. “Like that?” says Caleb, rubbing over where he struck her.

“Like that,” manages Jester, feeling strangely electric. “Again –”

The word barely leaves her lips before his hand comes down again, swift and decisive, and Jester curls her toes. She doesn’t know how to explain it, the way it makes her feel small but in the best way, there for Caleb and nothing else. A third smack lands, this time on her other cheek, and Jester instinctively rolls her hips, seeking release.

Caleb grabs her waist as he lays down, pulling her onto him, and Jester straddles his hips, feeling his cock warm and hard behind her. Leaning down, she kisses Caleb, his hands tangling in her hair as his lips move like molten wax against hers. “Why don’t you ride me,” suggests Caleb, and warmth pools in Jester’s gut. “I want to see you be good for me.”

That one word, _good_ , sends a thrill down Jester’s spine, and she gasps into Caleb’s mouth. Sitting up, she strokes along Caleb’s dick, bringing him to full hardness, before guiding him into her, feeling the stretch and pleasant ache. Caleb’s hands are on her hips, anchoring her, his copper hair tangled around his head like a halo. “There you go,” he murmurs, eyes hazy with desire. “Go on.”

Jester sinks down slowly, arching her back and letting her chest push forward because she knows Caleb likes seeing that, and she rolls her hips, rocking back and forth, leaning down to kiss Caleb as she builds momentum and feels all the bones of him pressing up under his skin –

He smacks her ass with the snap of skin against skin, just hard enough to sting

Gasping, Jester clutches at Caleb and rocks forward instinctively, his hips moving with hers. He spanks her again, and again, his breath as loud and ragged as hers, their bodies moving together faster and faster, and faster, Jester’s breasts hanging heavy underneath her and her mouth meeting Caleb’s in sloppy, desperate kisses, heat building and building under her skin, and he spanks her a third time and she shatters into a thousand tiny stars.

Jester shudders and cries out, clinging to Caleb through the force of her orgasm, and he groans and bucks his hips up into her and that wrings a keen and an internal clench of her, and then he’s coming too, breath hoarse, sweat sticking his skin to hers. Boneless, Jester lies in Caleb’s arms, feeling very small again and on the edge of tears. But Caleb’s got her, secure and safe. She’s safe.

With a sigh, Caleb brushes sweaty hair off Jester’s forehead, and she slowly pulls herself off him, come sticky on her thighs. “How was that?” he asks hoarsely.

Not quite capable of words yet, Jester kisses him and curls back up in his arms, her legs tucked over his and her head nestled on his shoulder. Caleb kisses her firmly on the temple, one hand smoothing over her butt, her skin tingling in his wake. “So,” he murmurs. “We both learned something about each other.”

Jester laughs into his neck, kisses his collarbone. “We did.”


End file.
